starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Thor
Biography Reborn Coming Soon! War of the Gods Coming Soon! Powers Personal Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Thor is physically the strongest of the Norse gods and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. If pressed in battle, Thor is capable of entering into a state known as Warrior's Madness which will temporarily increase his strength tenfold. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift weights as heavy as a million tons without any effort. It is unknown whether Thor's strength has any limits at all. Also, he can shatter entire planets with the force of his blows. He has even broken through the armor of a Celestial in one blow. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. He possesses practically inexhaustible stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for countless months on end at the very least without tiring at all. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. *'Self Sustenance:' He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Thor's body are considerably harder and much more resistant to injury than those of humans. Thor possesses tremendous durability and is practically invulnerable, which is evident as Thor is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, rocket fire, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from orbital heights, Iron Man's repulsors blasts at full power, powerful energy attacks and blasts as powerful as nuclear attacks, withstood direct blows from beings with vast superhuman strength such as the Hulk, Revak, and Tryax. *'Superhuman Speed:' Thor's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at superhuman speeds far greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Thor's reflexes are similarly greatly enhanced and are much more superior to the reflexes of the finest human athlete. He possesses "godlike" speed and reflexes as he has stated in the past. He has been able to react fast enough to catch bullets out of mid air, hit beings able to move at speeds faster than light such as the Silver Surfer. *'Superhuman Senses:' Thor possesses incredible superhuman senses. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other Asgardians. Mjolnir Powers *'Weather Control:' He uses his powers to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. Although Thor can command the weather just as well without Mjolnir, Thor uses Mjolnir to channel and focus his ability which grants him greater control over the energy. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Thor can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. Thor's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. Thor's ability to control the elements and storm are absolute so even a powerful weather manipulator such as Storm was easily overpowered by his ability to control the weather and easily defeated. Thor can also channel the storm's fury, and magnify it into extremely powerful energy blasts capable of destroying objects of high durability, such as Adamantium. *'Negation of Mystic Energy:' He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat the Juggernaut in combat. *'Cosmic Energy:' Mjolnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. *'Matter Manipulation:' This ability allows Thor to manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the Absorbing Man's wood and iron body to the gas helium. *'Thermo-blast:' Thor has the ability to produce a Universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the living planet. *'Invisibility and Intangibility:' Thor can turn himself or others, using Mjolnir, completely intangible and/or invisible. An offshoot of this ability is that Thor can use Mjolnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans such as the Vision and Shadowcat. *'Anti-Force:' Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Thor was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity known as Mangog himself. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. He can use the winds to hover and has shown the ability to fly without the aid of Mjolnir. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so desire; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Thor. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an expensive looking pen. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, Odin, Beta Ray Bill, and Steve Rogers. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war with over countless years of combat experience. He is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. Although, he possesses vast fighting skills, due to his warrior pride, when engaging opponents such as the Hulk, Juggernaut and other brutes in hand-to-hand fights, Thor reverts to using the same brawling type fighting as they do, in which he is also a master. He is a master marksman, and master in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand, wrestling, brawling, swordsmanship, hammer throwing, mace wielding, and more. He has also shown great skill with numerous other weapons such as axes, shields, and clubs. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. *'Master Tactician:' He contains thousands and thousands of years worth of memories of leading Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employed strategies and tactics from every culture, including forgotten ones. *'Expert Medic:' Possessing a gifted intellect, Thor also has extensive medical knowledge due to his years spent as a paramedic in his civilian identity. Equipment *'Mjolnir:' Thor wields Mjolnir, a hammer forged from uru metal. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It allows Thor complete control over the powers of thunder and lightning. Limitations Though Thor is a powerful individual, he is not invulnerable, and can sustain injury, albeit at extremely high levels. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:AvengersCategory:CazzikCategory:HeroesCategory:Cazzik (WH)